How Do You Stop Tragedy But Not Happiness?
by PandaLover1358
Summary: Red always had a normal human life of a high school student. Go to school, play video games, get nagged by a roommate. Who knew one single person can change everyone's lives. There is a good possibility that you're favorite character will get hurt pretty badly and comedy where it's appropriate. Rated T only for violence. (Link is also a Major character)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for such a long title -w-'**

* * *

_Bread, bread, where's the bread stand?_

As usual the streets were full of people rushing.

_Maybe I'm lost or..._

"THE BREAD STAND IS LOST IN THE CROWD!"

A few people paused to stare at him.

He realized what he had just done and started to blush and covered his face with his hat.

*Ring-ring!* He picked up his phone only to here someone nagging at him.

"Do you no what time it is?!-Yes-have you got the bread yet?-yes-are you lying to me?-...no...?-honestly Red, if you're going to live here you should-" He closed his phone and looked around.

Red looked behind him and saw the bread shop a few blocks away behind him.

He felt like face-palming himself.

Red went back only to run into a boy and fall backwards.

"Hey, what's your prob-" he opened his eyes to see a boy that looks similar to himself fall over along with his bag. The boy opened one of his eyes and noticed Red sort of staring at him, "ah...!" the boy turned around quickly to fix his hair to cover his left eye and pick up his bag.

_Oh right!_

Red got up to the stand, "Baguettes, please!" "Sorry, we ran out of baguettes, in fact, the person who bought those is the one right there," the man pointed directly to the boy Red just bumped into. He froze where he was.

"I'm sorry! Here! You can have mine!" the boy handed his bag directly to Red. "Err..."

*Pikachu powered light bulb*

"Say, what were you going to do with those?"

"I was going to feed the ducks like I usually do..."

"You know ducks grow dependent on feeding on bread rather then eating fish if you do that everyday."

"Really?!"

* * *

"I'm back!" Red said when he opened the door to his apartment.

He stared at 2 guys moving along with the game controllers (you would understand this if you do that while playing a game and you're about to die in the game) and a guys on the couch reading a book.

The guy reading the book put it down, got up, went over to the other 2, and hit both of their heads.

"Ow! What-! Oh Red and some random guy we don't know...! LINK! GRAB THE SWORDS HE MIGHT BE DANGER-!"

"DOES A GUY THAT'S THIS SHOTA LOOK THAT DANGEROUS TO YOU MARTH?!" Red yelled.

"Yes, yes he does," the other guy (on the game still) said.

"Ike, your sarcasm kills me."

"Do you even know his name?" Marth asked. "Yes, I do, it's-"

_Crud! I forgot to ask!_

Red started to sweat a lot and the boy noticed the situation.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Pit," he bowed his head.

"Yeah! His name is Pit..."

...

"That's a weird name," Ike said.

Pit jolted (OTL) "yeah, I know that it's a weird name... I've heard those exact words so many times..."

"W-well! Pit's going to have dinner with us whether you like it or not!" Red said.

* * *

_I wonder how he's doing..._

Red thought while riding his bike to school.

"If you keep dazing you're going to go down the hill/street we're on and go into the river."

"Ike, I'm not going to do tha-"

Red went down the hill when they were supposed to turn and into the river beneath the hill.

~School~

He was still soaking wet and took heavy steps while in the hallway.

"Here~" a girl handed him a towel.

"Thanks Peach..."

"Wait, if the student council manager is here then shouldn't the student council vice president be with you?" Marth asked.

Link jolted and hid behind Ike. "You know, You're not supposed to hide if you get to see your _girlfriend_," Ike said.

Link was really red. "Oh, Zelda? She's not here."

*Bell*

"We should get going now-" "WAAGH!"

They saw papers flying around and a giant thump.

They looked to the floor to see Pit.

"P-Pit?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"P-Pit?!"

Pit got up and blinked a few times at them. "Red?"

"You go to this school?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here-" "Pit!"

The student council president came rushing down.

"Oh, onee-chan!" "I knew I shouldn't of let you...!"

_"Onee-chan"? This shota boy is related to the strict, tsundere, yandere ice queen who carries a taser gun?!_

Red noticed that a cloth that was stained with a bit of blood was wrapped around Pit's arm.

"Say, Pit, your arm..." "Oh, this? I fell down the stairs back at your apartment."

_I didn't here a thump tho-_

*Ring,ring*

"You guys should get to class now," Peach said while helping Pit pick up the papers.

In the midst of the angry mob trying to get to class (if you're in middle or high school you'd understand the hectic-ness) Marth felt someone pulling him away. "H-hey!"

When they finally stopped they were outside, Marth saw that it was the student council president, Samus.

"Prez, we're going to be late for cla-" "Covered," Samus brought out a pair of excuse slips.

"You're prepared for anything huh? So, what do you need-"

"Stay away." Marth jolted, "excuse me, wha-" "stay away."

"Can you please be more specific?" Marth was confused.

"Stay away from Pit." "Listen, if this is some sister complexion thing-" "it's not."

Now Marth was really confused. "Say, do you care about the people you love and everyone at school?" "Yes."

"Then stay away." "Samus, you need to be much more clear on this," Marth didn't understand one bit of this.

"I can't reveal too much, this is not for my own selfish reasons, this is for everybody's safety, make sure to tell this to Red too, that is, if you care for everyone."

* * *

~Lunch~

Red was still packing up his things. "Red, let's go outside!" Pit said cheerfully. "Okay, let me pack my things first and I'll come in a sec." "'k~" he left.

"Say Red, can I talk to you for a moment," Marth said. "Marth? But isn't the juniors lunch after sophomore lunch?"

Marth took a breath, "'stay away from Pit.'" "Hah?"

"That's what Samus told me to tell you, stay away from Pit or else everybody gets hurt." "I'm not exactly following."

"I know, I'm as confused as you are, but the message is pretty clear, she wants us to stay away from Pit for some odd reason."

*Clink*

It was the window. They looked through it to see Pit down out there throwing rocks to catch Red's attention.

"If this is some cheesy rpg prank set up by Ike then tell me later." Red picked up his bag and opened the door only to hear an ear splitting scream that came from down the stairs.

_That sounded like Nana...!_

Red and Marth both ran down stairs. Their eyes widened to see Nana crying there with Popo who had his entire leg bleeding.

"Popo's-! Popo-!" "Calm down, it's not that bad..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT BAD?! B-because of me-!" Nana started to cry some more.

"I'll get Popo to the nurse's office while you take care of Nana!" Red picked up Popo and ran to the nurse's office.

"Nana calm down." Nana just cried some more.

"There!" the nurse was just done with disinfecting and wrapping Popo's leg and left to write out a form to Popo's and Nana's parents.

"Say, Popo, how did your leg...?" Red asked.

"It's bit _too_ coincidental..." Popo started.

* * *

_"Catch me if you can~!" Nana yelled back._

_**Knowing Nana, how she get's lost really easily, and being her brother I was following her when she decides to make fun of me by making me play tag with her.**_

_Nana decides to go down the stairs and tripped. "NANA!"_

_Popo grabbed her hand and pulled her back up._

_"Ouch!" She fell backwards only to see Popo tumbling down the stairs instead._

_Her eyes widened. "POPO!"_

_She got up and ran down the stairs to see Popo with his leg bleeding._

* * *

"Then Nana screamed that ear splitting scream that made you and Marth come down, am I right?" Popo asked.

"Yeah, but that's just weird," Red said. "Like I said before, isn't it a bit _too_ coincidental?" Popo asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, how is Popo doing?" Marth came into the nurse's office.

"I'm doing fine, how's Nana?" Popo asked.

"She's calmed down," Marth said. Marth saw something glisten and paused for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Red asked.

Marth walked over to Popo and kneeled down so he was at Popo's leg level.

"Owowowowow, OW! Marth what-" Popo said. He pulled out a string-like object that was wrapped around Popo's leg.

"What is that?" Red asked. "I'm not sure but..." Marth walked over to a trash can and put it in there and showed them that it left a line of blood on Marth's hand, "someone was trying to hurt Nana."

"Then, that means this _wasn't_ a coincidence!" Popo said, "Someone planned this out!" Red said.

"We should go now, we'll help you guys home, and be wary," Marth said.

Red and Marth helped Popo get up and left the nurse's office.

"It seems we underestimated them a bit..." the nurse murmured.

* * *

Red, Marth, Popo, and Nana were sitting in the sophomore's classroom (the one before lunch).

"I see," Nana said, after Marth explained what happened at the nurse's office.

"The only question that remains is, who and why they did this," Marth said.

"Ah, I'm bored now..." Red said. "Nevermind, another question, why is Red's attention span so short?"Marth asked.

"I'll get us some water," Red said.

When he opened the door Pit was standing right there.

"Oh, hey Pit...!"

_I forgot, didn't I?_

"Where were you?! I was waiting out there and now lunch is about to be over!" (yes, it's still lunch surprisingly) Pit threw his arms into the air.

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Red noticed that his hand was covered in bandages, "s-say! What happened to your h-hand?!"

"Oh, this? I fell down and landed with my hand first," Pit said, "and don't avoid the question!"

"You see, Popo-!" "Pit!"

Samus yelled from the other side of the hallway, "I need your help again!" "Jeez, onee-chan!" Pit glared at Red before he went over to Samus.

"Sorry, but with Zelda not here it's harder to get certain things done!"

Before they entered a different room Samus glared at Red before entering the room along with Pit.

"You're gaining a lot of glares today," Marth peeped his head outside the door.

"You must of done something really bad to anger both of them," Nana peeped out too.

Red sweat dropped, "well I know why Pit glared at me, but I'm not sure about Sam-!" Red remembered it.

"Marth, can you remember all of the words Samus told you to tell me?!" Red asked.

"Well..." Marth went over to a desk near Popo and sat down.

"I can only remember her repeating it many times about staying away from Pit and her last sentence that had something to do with caring for the people we love and revealing too much."

"She probably knows something and doesn't want us or Pit to know about what's going on," Popo said.

"..."

* * *

"Today has been weird," Red was laying on the couch.

"Yeah." "Please leave a message after the be-" Marth shut his phone.

"Ike and Link still not answering?" Red asked.

"Honestly, it doesn't take this long to retrieve groceries," Marth said. "Please leave a message after the-"

"It does if one of them fell asleep during the trip back."


	4. Chapter 4

"It does if one of them fell asleep during the trip back."

"Oh, hey Zelda- oh wow your strong," Red gaped at Zelda carrying Ike on her shoulder and Link panicking on whether to help Zelda or worry about how Ike was carried.

"The nickname "gentle princess" is just a title at school." Zelda tossed Ike onto the couch (barely missing Red) and Ike rolled off onto the floor.

"Was Ike up last night doing his homework at the last minute?" Marth asked Link. He pointed to the game console.

"That idiot!" Marth wacked Ike on the head. "Fried chicken..." was all Ike murmured in his sleep.

"Where were you during school?" Red asked.

"I was at a student council president meeting since Samus didn't want to go. She said she didn't want to go because, well, something about Pit," Zelda said, "so, did anything happen at school that I missed?"

"Nothing much, boring lectures for most of the classes, Samus telling us to stay away from Pit, Popo fell down a flight of stairs and his entire leg was bleeding... oops," Red said.

Zelda and Link looked at him oddly and Marth face palmed.

~A moment of explaining~

"Must have been a really long day and lunch..." Zelda said.

"Yeah, it felt like 3 (chapters) days..." Red said.

"Have you told Samus or the principal yet?"

"..." Red and Marth had dumbfounded faces.

_We forgot!_ (OTL)

Zelda took a breath, "you guys are really hopeless aren't you? Anyways, how many people have you told all of this to?"

"Red and I only spoke of this to us 4-" "5!" they turned around to see Ike playing on the game console. "5, Popo, Nana, and the nurse."

"How about I check Samus' and Pit's profiles to see if there's anything important to help us, okay?"

* * *

The group was going to the school building to see Nana alone at a bench. "Nana? Where's Popo?" Red asked.

"Popo's at the hospital getting his leg checked," Nana answered, she forced a smile on.

"Red!" "Marth!"

Red and Marth looked to where the voices were coming from only to have Pit drag Red away from the group and Marth getting slapped by Samus then getting dragged away.

(Red and Pit (note: this can be heard from afar because they're yelling everything they say)) "So, how are you going to repay me?" "I said I was sorry-" "YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY THAT!" "Well!" (and so on).

(Marth and Samus (note: same with these 2)) "Ow! What was that for-?!" "Haven't I told you before?!" "Well you need to be more specific because this has happened PLENTY of times!" (and so on).

...

"Who wants some smoothies?" Nana asked.

"While we're at it can we get fried chicken too?"

They walked away nonchalantly.

* * *

Fencing club.

- Marth & Link

Don't know where I'm going but I'm coming back late

- Ike

Red took a breath when he read they're texts and closed his phone while walking through the hallway.

When he passed by the music room he heard someone playing. Red turned back and opened the door to see Pit playing the violin.

"Pretty..." Pit stopped playing to look at Red.

He just giggled a bit, "you know that you can come in right?"

Red walked in, "I didn't know you played the violin, how long have you played it for?"

"I played it back at my previous city." "Then which city?"

Before Pit could answer the window behind him broke and the violin was knocked out of his hand.

They looked at the shattered window then to the violin which had a dagger plunged into it.

"W-what?!" Pit ran to the door. "Wait where-?!" "Outside!" "Let me come with-!"

"NO!" Pit turned his head around. The part of his hair that covered his left eye moved a bit revealing part of his eye.

"Your eye... red..." Red murmured. Pit jolted and covered his red colored eye with his hand. "A-anyway, don't come out! No matter what!"

Pit ran away.

* * *

"Let's see what we have here..." Zelda was looking through folders of documents in the nurse's office.

"Bingo!" she pulled out 2 folders and closed the drawer. 1 of the folders was labeled "Samus Aran" and the other "Pit Aran".

"What are you doing here?" the nurse asked. Zelda jolted and turned around to face her while putting the folders in her backpack behind her back.

"I came to ask you Ms. Tina! I heard this rumor, it had something to do with stairs and blood, do you know anything about it.

Ms. Tina just stared at her.

_D-did she figure out my lie?!_

"Hm... no, it's probably just a gossip-like thing going throughout the school." she answered.

"I see! Well, bye!" Zelda ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright!"

Zelda dropped the folders onto the table. Red picked up Pit's document but dropped it (while struggling to keep it up) and let all of the papers inside the folder fly all over the kitchen.

Marth face palmed again and Zelda sweated, "seriously, you guys are hopeless."

Red was picking up the papers while Link helped pick up. While doing so Red stumbled across the profile picture of Pit for his school ID.

_His eye..._ He remembered everything clearly. How Pit hid his red eye, the dagger in the violin. After that Pit didn't come back, Red checked through the window, no one. He came back to the dorm later then the rest.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked. Red jolted and accidentally ripped the picture a bit.

"Red, you're so hopeless," Marth said. "H-hey Ike is hopeless too!" Red tried to defend himself.

"But you're the most hopeless out of us all," Ike added.

"Thanks for being my pretend attorney," Red said. "Hey, I'm no Ace."

Link tapped on the Marth's shoulder. "Hm?" Link showed Marth Pit's DNA test. "Oh, hold on." Marth went through Samus' folder and took out her DNA test. "That''s weird."

"Is something wrong?" Zelda and Red walked over to see while Ike came over to see while resting his arm on Marth's head. "Their blood types are different."

"Then Pit's adopted, right?" Red asked. Zelda picked up the rest of the papers from Pit's folder. "There's no adoption papers though."

"Well, we can't exactly say he's adopted without more evidence, do you know anything else Red? You're with him most of the time," Marth said. They all intensely stared at Red.

"U-um! Nope! Nothing!" Red said, but something in the back of his head was nagging at Red.

"What about you Zelda?" "Hm, oh! When Popo got hurt which nurse was in there?" "I think her name was Paula something..." "That's weird, she said she didn't remember the incident."

"Then, she has something to do with this whole mess to." "Ah, every time we uncover something more questions keep popping up!" Red threw up his arm in frustration.

* * *

Red and Pit sat quietly on a bench far from where everyone else were.

_So much for lunch._

Red noticed another bandage on his cheek. "Uh, your cheek..." he pointed over.

Pit noticed the question but looked away. "I can't answer that, try a different question."

"Then, why do you keep your eye covered?" Pit looked back at Red. "I mean, mismatched colored eyes aren't that bad right?" He tried pushing Pit's hair so he could see the red eye, which he did by a bit, but Pit slapped his hand off.

"You won't understand," Pit brought his legs up and curled up. "Why, why do you lie to me then?" Red stood up, "those wounds aren't from you being clumsy but it's someone doing this on purpose, am I right?!"

Pit muffled something but Red couldn't hear. "What?" "Stop... just stop..." "Pit...?" "STOP RED! JUST STOP!" Pit started to burst into tears.

"Pit..." "Neh, Red, have you ever heard the saying "curiosity kills the cat"? It's true, stop trying to figure out more of my background," Pit buried his face.

"If there's seriously a problem then I'll help yo-" "please don't." Red jolted at his response. "Can you listen to what I just said? For my sake, onee-chan's sake, your sake, and everyone else's?"

Red stood there looking down at Pit. "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, does anyone have anything new to bring up?" Marth asked.

"Have you been watching the news lately? Well, yesterday one of the students broke their arm at our school and today a bus filled with children fell off a bridge and they almost died from drowning," Zelda said.

"Almost? How were they saved?" Ike asked.

"That's what the police are still trying to figure out, one says the driver was able to drive back up to land, the other the firemen, and the students said that they spot white and black feathers falling from out the windows," Zelda said.

"It's amazing that you get so much information from just 2 days," Marth said, "well, I got nothing, what about you, Red?"

Red was looking down to the table.

_I didn't mean for him to cry... should I apologize? Or maybe forget that ever happened..._

"Red? Red!" Red jolted and looked up to Marth. "Huh?! Wha-?!"

"I asked you if you have any more information to tell us."

Red was about to say something but remembered.

_"STOP RED! JUST STOP!"_

He looked back down to the table.

"Red? You're acting a bit weird..."

"Say, this might sound a little disappointing, but, can we stop this?"

"Red...?"

"He started to cry," he closed his eyes and clutched his hands, "Pit started to cry, he said stop."

Marth looked over to Zelda.

"Alright."

Red opened his eyes and looked up to Marth.

"We'll stop."

* * *

"Red, can I come over to your place again? I need help on homework," Pit asked as they walked.

"Sure, which subject?" Red asked.

"All of them." "Seriously?" "Hey I just transferred here!" Pit playfully punched Red in the arm.

"I'm only good at science and social studies." "Maybe I should have asked onee-chan." "Hey that's mean!" "Well you just said you're not good at the most needed subjects for passing a grade."

They smiled at each other. "Mommy...!"

They looked behind them to see a crying little girl tugging at Red's hand.

"Mommy...!" she started to pull at Red's hand.

Red and Pit followed the girl as she led them.

"What's wrong with her? She's only saying 'mommy'" Red asked Pit. Pit shrugged his shoulders, "maybe she's lost."

When the little girl let go of Red's hand Red and Pit stared at the little girl for a moment as she curled up and cried some more.

"Mommy!" she cried out. They looked at what was in front of them.

Red and Pit widened their eyes and took a small step back at what was in front of them.

How wrong they were.


	7. Chapter 7

How wrong they were.

In front lied a woman in a business suit. How her joints were bent were nearly impossible for people to bend like that. A giant bruise was on her head. But what caught the most attention was the blood. She was lying in a pool of blood and blood was still dripping from the side of the playground.

The entire sight was too gruesome to Red. It made him want to puke.

_W-what...?! P-please tell me this isn't true!_

"P-Pit! What should we do?!" he turned to Pit.

Pit was shaking at the sight.

"Pit?"

"It's all..."

"Pit I know that this is horrifying but we need to do-!"

"It's all my fault...!"

Red looked at him, "what do you-?"

"It's all my fault!" Pit fell to the ground and held his head, "it's all MY fault!"

"Pit..." Red looked at Pit as he repeated the words over and over again.

* * *

Red opened his eyes quickly and sat up, "Pit it's not-!"

He paused to see that he was on the couch and his roommates around him along with the student council.

"What-" "I knocked you out."

Red looked at Samus. "Where-" "Pit's in you're bed."

"I thought you said that you found them knocked out," Peach said. "That was a lie."

"Um! Can you catch us up here?!" Marth asked.

"Well we were walking home from school when Samus ran to the park and brought back Red and Pit who fainted because, now that we know, of her instead of an accident of some sort," Zelda said.

"What were you doing at the park?" Ike asked.

"Well Pit was going to come over here so I could help him on his homework but a little girl came and...!" Red widened his eyes and shivered a bit when he remembered the dead woman.

"Is something wrong?" Peach asked. "T-the mother- DEAD!" "Red, calm down! Please take a deep breath and answer in a sentence fluent enough for all of us to understand," Marth said.

"A child's daughter died! There was blood everywhere!"

"What's with this series of unfortunate events?! First Popo's leg, then a broken arm, a bus filled with children almost die from drowning, and now a woman that died?!" Zelda asked.

"I see..."

They all paused to look over to Red's room, with Pit standing at the door.

Samus stood up, "Pit it's not-!" "Onee-chan you lied to me!"

She took a step back.

"I asked you everyday if anything happened but you said nothing happened!"

Pit ran to the door. "Where do you think you're go-?!"

"You should know where I'm going!" Pit ran out the door.

Samus was about to run after but Red got up quicker and ran after Pit.

"Come on! Let's go!" Marth yelled. The rest ran after the 2 except for Ike who, inevitably, fell asleep again.

"Pit!" he stopped in the middle of the road when he heard Red yell his name.

*Honk, honk*

Pit looked to his left to see a truck charging at him.

"WATCH OUT!" Marth yelled.

Red leaped and tackled Pit away and onto the sidewalk with the truck barely missing the 2.

"Whew, that was close-" before Red could finish he saw something in front of him.


End file.
